Le jeu des Canidés
by SaraMya
Summary: Lorsque Sirius reçoit une lettre des Black, il n'a besoin que d'une chose: courir. Rapidement rejoint par une autre animagus mystère, les deux canidés profite de la liberté que représente pour eux la forêt interdite. OS. Première Fanfic.
Bonjour!

Ceci est la première fanfiction que j'ai écrit. Je serais particulièrement heureuse de recevoir vos critiques autant positive que négative.!

Disclamer : L'univers de J.K. Rolling ne m'appartient pas, ni même les personnage. Je ne fais que jouer avec les mots.

Être née Black n'était pas de tout repos. Au contraire. Peu de gens réalisait ce que représentait un telle nom. Du moins, ils savaient courbé l'échine devant les bonnes personnes pour ne pas mourir. Le seul Gryffondor de cette ligné de Sang-Pur le savait que trop bien. Sous ses airs rebelles, ses sourires charmeurs et ses yeux espiègles, il y avait un enfant sur lequel des parents s'étaient trop acharnés. Ils lui reprochaient encore son absence d'allégeance à Voldemort alors que son parfait petit frère aurait bientôt la marque des ténèbres à son avant-bras. Regulus. Il aurait aimé le sauvé de cette magie encore plus noir que le célèbre lac dont la couleur avait fait son nom. L'aîné des Black savait pourtant qu'il était trop tard pour aidé son frère. Un regard à la table des Serpentards positionné de l'autre côté de la grande salle l'avait convaincu pour une ième fois. Regie se plaisait dans l'obscurité. Rageur, Sirius déchira le parchemin que son hibou avait sagement déposé devant lui lors du courrier hebdomadaire. Un regard circulaire le rappela à l'ordre. James le regardait désolé, Peter s'empiffrait et Remus était trop fatigué de la dernière lune pour vouloir le calmer.

Ne m'attendez pas pour le cours de potion, annonça le jeune homme..

Bonne course Patmol.

L'animagus offrit un sourire forcé à son ami. Potter savait exactement ce qu'il avait besoin. Rapidement, Sirius glissa hors de la salle réputé pour son plafond avant de s'enfuir loin du château. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans la forêt interdite. En effet, il reconnaissait chaque arbre comme l'on reconnaît une vieille amie dans la rue. Ce bois qui effrayait bon nombre d'élève était pour lui un jardin d'éden.

À l'abri de tout regard indiscret, le sorcier abandonna son apparence humaine pour prendre celle d'un chien noir dont le poils semi-long et ondulé rappelait celui d'un vieux vagabond. C'était assez représentatif et ill était loin de se douté à quel point. Enfin libéré de ses entraves humaines, Black permit à ses instincts de remonter à la surface. Le hurlement glissait doucement hors sa gorge. C'était un appel désespéré, mais libérateur.

Quelque seconde plus tard, si ce n'est pas quelque minutes, un grondement lui répondit. Elle était là. Elle le fixait, droite, prête à bondir. Cette louve grise bien que petite et fine pour l'espèce transpirait d'une aura royale qui donnait l'impression à Sirius de n'être qu'un cabot. Comme si elle avait lu un signale dans le regard de l'animagus, la canidé se jetait sur celui-ci ne lui laissant pas la possibilité d'esquiver. Le jeune Black rigolait mentalement sous l'attaque avant de claquer sa mâchoire dans la fourrure de la grise. Sa gueule se refermait cependant dans le vide puisque celle-ci avait déjà détallé entre les arbres.

Il devait se concentrer un peu sinon cette femelle continuerait de faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui et le ridiculiserait encore plus. L'invitation au jeu avait été lancé et il se devait de répondre. Il adorait le jeu qui s'était installé entre eux. C'était leur secret. Rapidement, Patmol s'élançait à la suite de la petite louve. Chacune de leurs foulées retournait la terre sur leurs passages effaçant les mots encrés par la plume de ses parents dans sa tête. C'était libérateur.

Ce n'est qu'alors que le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel que les deux canidés, les muscles endoloris et le souffle court, s'étaient arrêtés pour boire un peu. Sa compagne de jeu s'était désaltérée avant de venir frotter sa tête contre celle du Black dans une caresse réconfortante. Le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup la louve. C'est dernier temps, elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Les premières fois qu'il l'avait vue l'identité de l'élève cachée sous l'animal l'intriguait mais, il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de le savoir. Il ne voulait pas gâché la sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait lors d'un moment avec la grise car à ses yeux sa compagne de jeu n'avait que cette forme réconfortante. Le nez dans le poils de la louve, il pouvait n'être qu'un chien sans tout les problèmes qu'apportait être un sorcier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Patmol n'avait pas remarqué la canidé qui s'était redressée les oreilles pointées vers la direction du château. Le chien noir utilisait ses sens développés pour entendre ce qui avait tant perturbé son amie. Regulus. C'était sa voix. Il pestait contre une Serpentard qui avait fuit lors du repas. La louve lui avait adressé un regard désolé avant de s'élancer de nouveau entre les arbres. La grise était une amie de Regulus. Une Serpentard en plus. Si seulement, elle savait avec qui elle fuguait certain jour. Les airs fières de la louve prenait comme sens l'évidence. Cette animagus était un serpent et très probablement une Sang-Pur sinon son frère ne lui aurait pas accordé d'importance. Il était tiraillé entre les sensations de trahison et de soulagement qui parvenait par vague. L'aîné des Black espérait que la grise s'occupe aussi bien de Regulus qu'elle s'occupait de lui. Il était réconforté de voir que son petit frère avait une telle amie et que les deux Black ait au moins une chose en commun. Cette animagus.


End file.
